vdafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
The "new" VDA RV is now ready for testing. It's not an improvement from the previous version, but it should at least work as well as the previous version. The only real difference is the interface and the edit summary, and codewise, it's fitted into the new framework. 00:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Goody! A childish grin spreads across Ajraddatz's face Ajraddatz Talk 00:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like it! What I am trying to work on now on my Ajraddatz Wiki is a quick revert link in the history, but that hasn't gone far. You can see the stuff that I am basing it off of here. Thanks so much for all of your help here, and please don't feel that you are working alone. I am actually doing stuff, just hiding it away so that nobody can see how much I fail :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The truth is that I would really like to recruit a few JS wizards so I can have another pair of eyes to review my code. But for now, I'm content with JSLint. ;) 21:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, don't worry. I am getting some more people involved with this. Ajraddatz Talk 22:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) VDA AA This is a bit of a test and a bit of an advertisement. I'm using VDA AdminAlert to make this, and it's working pretty well. One thing, though: the link that triggers VDA AA is in a pretty idiotic spot =P 03:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I demand that you tell me everything about it :D Ajraddatz Talk 03:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, also, FreddyderHamster recommended a VSTF link too. They're both at the top of the page, although that will change. 22:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ready to release? I'm wondering whether we've got enough libraries to start releasing VDA 1.0 Beta as Alpha. Any comments? 18:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for all of your great work with this! I promise that you'll have some help soon ;). Once I get it working for me (I am busy ATM), I will get some Wikians to try it out. Ajraddatz Talk 18:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to start working on a "credits" library. Let me know who's in the project and I'll add them to the list. 18:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::http://vda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=rights&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 here is the list-- 18:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Stupid question What does VDA stand for? -_- 22:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, we're not really sure.... You are free to think up a better name, if you wish XD Ajraddatz Talk 22:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's too catchy to rename. Time for a backronym. 00:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::V'an'D'al-fighting '''A'ssistant? 00:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, sure :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or: 'V'ega-'D'''ark '''A'jraddatz? 22:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I think that that was it :P. Because it is not just us anymore, the name should change to something. I had forgotten about that, but yes, that's what it is. (murmurs something about how stupid Ajraddatz is) ::::::Also, I was noticing the words LOLWUT scrolling down my screen at random intervals. >.> Ajraddatz Talk 22:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::VDA JFF is '''meant to be incredibly annoying. 16:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) VandalWatch Before I start tackling this, let's plan this out a bit. Plan: *A dynamic and customizable version of the we have come to know and love. Includes a set of pre-defined warning statements which can be changed on the fly *Keeps track of previously warned vandals and adjusts warning messages accordingly *Could include interactivity with VDA Revert (might display a "warn this vandal" button after reverting) *Upon seeing a username in the RCs, adds a "warn" link along with "talk" and "contribs" *Adds a "warn" button to userpages Let me know what you think, and feel free to please offer suggestions. 21:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's good, and I demand to actually hep you with this one. I can do the dynamic template, and the warn this user button after reverting. Hmm, as you say, it will need a way of telling if a user has already been warned; categories would be best for that. The first warning could simply have Category:Warn1 or something. Also, we need to make a version of this that only does one warning, which I will then modify further. That can be used on w:c:runescape, which also happens to be Wikia's largest wiki. Ajraddatz Talk 22:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies, I must have been unclear. ::I meant that the template will be coded in the JS. So, technically speaking, it's not a "template," but a "generator." Either way, you really can help with this by helping me prepare the actual presets. 01:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, alright. Ajraddatz Talk 02:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *tug* Since my old account can't change any of these Developer/Manager rights, I now impolitely ask you to do so. 00:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, is VandalWatch still not working for you? 13:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Still not working, although everything else is. I am curious though; why the name change? :::Easier on the links, I can actually read the subpage names on the search suggest, etc. Simply put: brevity. 14:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, anyways, everything is now working for me! :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) a question Could i please have tester rights?Thanks-- 14:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Done, thanks for your interest in this. Ajraddatz Talk 14:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) French VDA Hi, Can I help you with VDA's code in French language? I've been to Paris, I speak French good; and I believe that I can work here for French version. Andres bonilla 196 talk 19:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Translation Sure! Just give me some links. :) 10:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Java Programming Sure, I'll give it a go ... least... I'm willing to learn. I'll start when I get back to England though - 17th August 10:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *poke* Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I'm reviving and completely redoing this project. VDA 2, as I call it, has quite a few advantages over the old VDA: * Allowing use in both MonoBook and Oasis * Brand-new system of plugins * Making translation less of a nightmare * Much faster * All your favorite features from VDA 1, only awesomer Let me know if you have any questions or comments :) FB100Z • talk • 00:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :"how can I help" :) Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Come up with a whole bunch of wacky ideas for plugins and stuff while I code away like there's no tomorrow, maybe? FB100Z • talk • 01:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Ooh! I have an idea! What about something where I can gain complete control of wikiland? ;D Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::O awesum ill make it now FB100Z • talk • 01:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Well, a few things: #An easier/more functional system of warnings. Perhaps when the revert is complete, another pop-up appears for warning? #Compatibility with rollback for the above feature. #Somehow magically automatically populating the list of admins in the admin contact thingy? *Those are three things that I can think of off of the top of my head. Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *:Actually, also, a dream that I've long had was to have a JS interface which displayed edits in real time, and allowed for fast viewing of diffs/reverting with either VDA or rollback. Not sure how plausible that would be, perhaps design the thing in a js file then locally activate it on a page. Also, would be /really/ nice if it could display edits from more than one wiki, but one step at a time :P Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *::I was actually developing something a while ago called CoolRC that does exactly that, but I eventually forgot about it. It would make a great VDA plugin. FB100Z • talk • 01:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *::Oh, and multiple wikis probably wouldn't work due to the same origin policy 3: FB100Z • talk • 01:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *:::Actually, though, it might be if we cheat a bit. Wikia does have crosswiki linking enabled, after all :) (though either way there would be massive problems with it) Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *::::The same origin policy is a security feature built into browsers, BTW. FB100Z • talk • 01:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *:::::Still might be possible to do, so long as we use more wiki-oriented codes (I've seen it done before). Anyways, as I said, one step at a time. If you need any help with the coding, please ask, though I might break it :P Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *::::::Okay then :) Right now I'm working on a Hello World plugin, but it should be ready to go in not too long. FB100Z • talk • 02:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *Actually, upon further thought, want to centre the entire VDA 2 around our idea of the JS, auto-updating RC with easy reverting? I mean, if anything, it will be fun to try and do. And I will be able to help you on this one, you've caught me just before exam break and so I'll have plenty of time starting Monday. But, you 'da boss man, of course :P (I bet you're already regretting informing me :D) Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *:lol. See if you can rope VegaDark and a couple of our old friends back into this :) FB100Z • talk • 03:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It worked@@@@@@ FB100Z • talk • 03:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) pestering Can you help me out with the VDA 2 article while I code myself to sleep? Thanks. FB100Z • talk • 02:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) zomgwtfbbq VDA.init() is being called twice?! Let me look into this >_> FB100Z • talk • 00:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind, got it. FB100Z • talk • 00:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, I thought that it would make sense to add it to the common.js file. And I wanted to get you all freaked out :3 Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::but but but wai u remove Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, uh...it could break at any moment :P Oh well. I'm fine with it. FB100Z • talk • 00:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, one more thing. I think maybe "VDA Wiki" and "Report a bug" will be enough (and we'll get rid of "Report a bug" for production versions), since these will have to coexist with other menu items. However, I guess the "help us out naow" link could help during these early stages of development. FB100Z • talk • 00:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It might help during the later stages imo, but you 'da boss in that regard. Whatever you think is best. Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There you go, sir. Feel free to blacklist yourself to try it out. FB100Z • talk • 20:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm foisting my to-do list upon you, since I'll be only semi-active for the next week or so: * Get everything working again (I think it might be a MediaWiki bug, since nothing in the Common.js is executing) * Implement VDA.prompt() * Finish VDA Revert * Make ajr a birthday cake for his 2nd year as a Brickipedian * Test for plugin bugs kthxbai FB100Z • talk • 02:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Goody, that means I have a week to come up with a good excuse for not doing anything of that :D Ajraddatz (Talk) 03:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::But surely you know how to make a cake, right? FB100Z • talk • 04:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, and I can make quite a few different kinds too! (though I have yet to master the angel food cake) Ajraddatz (Talk) 04:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) JSLint is my hero FB100Z • talk • 20:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh.... Who'd you hear that from? I'm relatively ok at writing JavaScript, but I'm by no means the best on wikia. I could help if you really wanted, though. Also, get on IRC nao! Sactage Talk. 19:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Question ! Soooo Whats up with VDA?? Saw the article about it on the Farmville Wikia and followed the instructions and nothing happened :P http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Counter-vandalism_unit#VDA It there more steps then just copy and pasting. :It's old code, it might not work anymore. I don't think it's been updated with the "new" Wikia skin which is now three years old :P Ajraddatz (Talk) 22:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC)